Finding Freedom
by DeamonFruba
Summary: This is a series of independant one-shots that explore the possible relationship between Draco and Hermione. New Chapter: Bound By Freedom, they seek redemption and release in each others' arms. Please R
1. Finding Freedom

**Title: Finding Freedom**

**Rating: T, just in case. **

**Category: Romance  
**

**Pairing: Hermione/Draco  
**

**Summary: It began as a release: Muggle women were so much easier to seduce into his world. Then, as everything tends to do, things changed.**

**Request: No flames. I'll only use them for marshmellows and idiots who are going to burn in hell anyway.  
**

**Author's Note: I've never written Harry Potter fanfiction before, even though I've been a fan of the books for about eight years. I wouldn't even touch the freaking stuff with a ten-foot cyber pole. But I watched a fan video by accident and now...now my obsession has returned in force. So this is my first attempt and I have a couple things to say about it. I was never a fan of Draco/Hermione until watching a video. My friend says that this sudden love for the couple can be attributed to my strange choice of boyfriend. I think that that makes perfect sense but I'm not going to tell her she's right, so keep that quiet. Also, I am not exclusive to Dramione. Hermione/Ron is amazing and I've even taking a small liking to Hermione/Harry. But Hermione/Ron is the best in the book world. In fanfiction world, Hermione and Draco are wonderful.  
**

**Author's Note 2 For My Past Readers: I know, I know. Haven't done anything lately. Part can be thanks to my busy schedual. The other part can be chalked up to my frequent panic attacks and depression. So don't be too harsh, please. This was typed in a record time of an hour after recieving inspiration from "Please Don't Stop The Music" by Rhianna. Lots of editing occured but THANK YOU to Clarissa for that one. :)  
**

**Author's Note 3: I am still working on my other stuff, just FYI. It's gonna take a while to get out of this funk, though. :(**

**Hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

Sweaty bodies pressing together in a roiling sea.

Music pulsing through the bloodstream, more powerful than any heartbeat.

Heated touches, meaningless yet tantalizing promises of possibilities.

Partner after partner, he never lingers long with one woman; sampling the wares that are so eager for more.

He doesn't want more, though.

He just wants the _thump-thump-thump_ of the music leading his body into a sensual land inhabited only by the most primitive senses.

No more stigmas.

No more hating stares.

Just this world of ecstasy and anonymity.

It began as a release: Muggle women were so much easier to seduce into his world. But soon it began a metamorphosis into something more; something deeper than a desire for contact with another, willing human body. Instead, it was an escape. Among the unwitting Muggles, he could be someone else entirely. Instead of one of "Voldemort's Children," as the children of the Dark Lord's followers had come to be known, he was just another guy in a sea of people just like him.

There was no critical eye from those who knew his history.

There was no ominous and looming shadow of the past.

There was just him, the music, the sweat, and the undulating bodies that swept him into a world free of magic.

Just one

Partner

After the other.

Each was nameless.

None came with any baggage or any story.

They only craved the beautiful exhileration of freedom, just as he did.

They moved against him, voicing without words their yearning to fly away.

In this club, everyone was the same.

And he was free.

Unchained

Liberated

Manumitted.

He went to the clubs periodically to lose himself within the crowd. He would make his way around the building, slipping his presence into peoples' lives for a few instants - he no longer bothered to bring company home - before escaping forever back to his own land of darkness.

And this night was no different than any of the others. The moment he stepped into the club, he allowed himself to be swept into the ocean of revelers and potential companions.

One woman

Two

Three

Countless others moving with him, some more desperate than others.

As a dance ended, he would extricate himself and find another partner.

Brunettes

Red-heads

Blondes.

He was not partial to any in particular as long as they were willing to free him for the duration of his stay.

Sometimes, though, there was a face among them more alluring than the rest.

Once in a while, he would see the body and movements of someone that reminded him so acutely of his own search that he was drawn forward to embrace her with his desperate arms

Never

Wanting

To Let

Go

Trying to pull her in with him, suddenly desperate for even more than the freedom that he knew that he wanted.

The feeling awakened in these moments went unnamed in an attempt to preserve self and face.

But whenever he saw a kindred soul, he couldn't escape the pull.

Tonight was one of those nights.

He didn't see her face; only saw her hands moving through her hair that cascaded in a brown waterfall that fell from her tipped head.

She flowed like water

Danced like fire

Called to him with the voice of the land.

A new song began and the thrill of the bass urged him forward and through the crowd.

Without turning her around, he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer until they moved as one. She accepted him, drawing into her own quest for release.

Her hands reached back

Entwined in his hair

Pulling him closer

Closer

Closer

Closer to her tempting secrets.

Suddenly the room was once again filled with magic.

She smelled of enchantment

Her hair weaved through the most sinister spell

Her skin smelled of the most exotic of mysteries

Her touch sent a thrill through his body, reminding him of the thrill of the feel of a wand in his hand or the moment of takeoff on a broom.

And the way she moved against him gave him that powerful feeling of the freedom that he had been searching for so long.

They moved together, touching and leading each other away from their lives until he was lost in the unknown mystery of this woman who so tempted him.

The surrounding dancers - those who bothered to watch - found themselves gravitating towards the couple. He, who seemed to change hue in the multi-colored lights, augmented by the paleness of both skin and hair and she, a dark, sinuous woman who seemed to ground him in her alluring and dark beauty.

He was silver, she was gold.

She was fire and earth, he was wind and water.

Together, the seemed to form a ring of space that thrummed with power and unspoken emotions.

No one broke in

No one interrupted

No one intruded on their escape

No one could.

No one dared.

They were free

And when she turned around to face him, he found that he didn't care.

He didn't care that she had suddenly come with a face.

He didn't care that the woman he'd been dancing with was the woman that he'd spent the better part of his life hating.

He just let himself be pulled down

Down

Down

To those tantalizing lips

And as they touched, finally knowing who they were,

They both realized that they had found what they had been looking for in the least likely of places.

Redemption.

Freedom.

Release.

And as they pulled away from the crushing mass of people, they suddenly knew that those things didn't need to be found on a dance floor.

They were right in front of their eyes.

* * *

**P.S. Check out that nifty button. I love it. It loves you. Love the button. Push the button. Let me love you.**

**P.P.S. Flames are useless. I'll only use them to toast my hot dogs and a nasty little best-friend's-ex-boyfriend. I know this is a different kind of format for a story but if you don't like it, don't bother reading it, let alone taking the time to insult anyone. Sheesh...**


	2. Bound by Freedom

**Title: Freedom Found  
Rating: An M, just in case.  
Disclaimer: Clones on a loan.  
A/N: Aha. I have finally decided what this series is supposed to be. It is going to be a series of one-shots, connected or not at all, that deal with the relationship between Draco and Hermione. It's going to become more of a way to get out easy plots while I'm dealing with stress and a way for me to play with different types of story-telling. This chapter and the first, for example, are more lyrical and slightly poetic. However, this will not be true for all of the chapters, I think. So hopefully you guys enjoy.  
A/N 2: Once again I would like to express my apologies for not working on my other things. I've had so much going on and this stupid "mental illness" really kicks the hell out of my ability to write. (I'm not asking for sympathy.) And I've decided that boys suck. Stay away from them unless you are a character in a fanfiction written by someone who likes happy endings.**

* * *

Fingers searching the contours of enflamed skin

Quickening breath mingling through desperate mouths

Searing kisses

Repeated surrender

Secret meetings

Once a week

They don't talk at work.

They barely look at each other.

But once in a while

When no one

Is

Looking

They let their eyes lock.

He grins

She blushes

He winks

She lets the smile he wants to see out for just a moment.

Then they look away.

No words.

No one the wiser.

But that sweet anticipation

Grows

And grows

And grows

Until when they finally meet, they are both ready

Both ready to forget their cumbersome lives

Both ready to let go

Both ready to feel.

They meet at different places.

A restaurant

A hotel

A club

A park.

No matter where, they have to keep it secret.

They both know the lines that they are toeing.

They both know the consequences of fraternizing with the enemy.

But they don't fight their new-found urge.

Why should they?

They deserve this break:

The rush of doing what they want

When they want

How they want.

For him, he no longer has to fight to keep his head raised in public

No longer has to hide the shame of the past

No longer needs to protect his secrets from everyone.

He can let someone in.

He can let her heal him.

For her, she is no longer the idol that she has become.

No longer has to strive for perfection

No longer needs to hide her base desires.

She can be herself.

She can let him touch her.

Apart, they are broken

Empty

Lonely

Husks

That only represent what they really are.

Together, they become something whole.

Something complete.

Something worth living for.

In the quiet of their latest haunt, they touch palms

Not

Needing

To speak.

Just savoring

Letting it sink in

Feeling the bond that started most unexpectedly but, defying all odds, has grown into something as important as air

As important as life.

When she can see him

And he can touch her

And they can hold each other

They feel like they haven't in so many

Many

Many

_Many_ years.

He feels like a free man

No longer chained by mistakes

His

And not his.

She feels like an eagle

Beautiful

Deadly

But able to fly above it all

Able to stretch her wings, bound by the stories of brains and loyalty, and soar.

They confided these secrets to each other.

It ties them together

More

And more

Until they are so close

So tightly interwoven

That it is hard to tell where one of them ends

And the other begins.

Its like they're One.

One mind

One spirit

One body

One soul

One life

One love.

They celebrate their discovery

Allowing themselves to join

Physically.

Their beating hearts

Press together.

Their heated skin

Creates friction.

Their heaving breaths

Thickens between them.

Their desperate cries

Fill the air.

And when they are bound

When they really are truly One

He whispers in her ear

And she whispers back.

"We are Free."

* * *

**See the button in the lower left hand corner of the screen? Press it. Please? I love reviews. They're my cocaine.**


End file.
